supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Espada láser
Espada láser (Beam Sword en inglés; ''ビームソード Bīmu Sōdo'' lit. Espada láser en japonés) es un objeto de largo alcance, similar a un sable de luz. Introducida en Super Smash Bros., esta espada se usa al presionar el botón de ataque, variando su fuerza según se incline la palanca, ya sea de forma normal o como se realiza al hacer un ataque Smash. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee, la espada puede "cargarse" (como se realiza con un Ataque Smash), para así aumentar su poder y alcance. Esta espada causa alto daño y puede provocar un K.O. fácilmente si el oponente tiene un alto porcentaje de daño. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl también puede atacar a un oponente que esté lejos porque la espada se estira al realizar un Ataque Smash con ella. En Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee, la espada es de color rosa, pero en Super Smash Bros. Brawl pasa a ser de color azul, mientras que en ''Super Smash Bros. para 3DS y Wii U'', se vuelve de color rojo. Daño producido Descripción de los trofeos ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Español right|90px :Espada láser :La Espada Láser es fácilmente distinguible por su inconfundible hoja brillante. Se trata de un arma llamativa y letal. A priori su hoja mide igual que la de una espada pequeña, pero crece dependiendo de quien la blanda o de la potencia del ataque en sí, alcanzando su longitud máxima cuando se utiliza en un ataque SMASH. :*''Super Smash Bros.'' Inglés :Beam Sword :With its distinctive glowing blade, the Beam Sword is eye-catching and lethal. At first, the blade is about the size of a short sword, but the length changes depending on who wields it. The blade also lengthens in direct proportion to the power of an attack, so it reaches its maximum size when swung as a smash attack. :*''Super Smash Bros.'' (04/99) ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Español right|90px :Espada láser :Una espada cuyo haz de energía brilla con luz propia. Su longitud cambia según la técnica de combate del que la blande. Tiene cuatro tipos de ataque: el normal, el lateral fuerte, el Smash lateral y un ataque en carrera. Al ejecutar el Smash lateral, el tamaño de la hoja se triplica. De entre las armas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esta es la de mayor alcance. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Beam Sword :A sword with a blade of glowing energy. The length of the blade changes depending on the fighting spirit of the wielder. It has four attacks: a standard attack, a strong side attack, a side smash attack, and a dash attack. When doing a side smash attack, the beam sword's blade grows to three times its normal length--that's the best reach of all battering weapons. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''GCN: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Español right|90px right|90px :Espada láser :La hoja de esta espada está hecha de pura energía de luz. No es muy poderosa, pero tiene bastante alcance, pues su longitud cambia dependiendo de tu ataque. ¡Ya verás al usarla para un Smash lateral! Le sacarás el mayor provecho atacando a tus enemigos cuando caen o cuando están tan lejos que no pueden contratacar. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.(04/1999)'' :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Espada láser SSB.png|Espada láser en Super Smash Bros. Samus y Link luchando con espadas láser SSBM.jpg|Samus y Link luchando con espadas láser en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Fox con una Espada Laser SSBB.jpg|Fox tiene una Espada láser... Fox golpea a Link SSBB.jpg|...aprovechando, Fox golpea a Link. Espada láser en Super Smash Bros. 4.jpg|Espada láser en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Link con la Espada laser y Mario con la Barrera de fuego SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Link sosteniendo una espada laser junto a Mario que sostiene una Barrera de fuego Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Aldeano atacando con la Espada láser SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Aldeano atacando a Greninja con la Espada láser en''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Meta Knight y Toon Link en la Selva Kongo SSBU.jpg|Meta Knight y Toon Link en las Cascadas Kongo en ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Curiosidades *En la versión japonesa de Super Smash Bros., así como en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el sonido que produce la espada es idéntico a las espadas láser que aparecen en la saga de ''Star Wars'', pudiendo ser este un homenaje a la saga. *Marth, Roy, Ike y Pit son los unicos personajes que al usarla dan un golpe con su propia arma y otro con el objeto. Esto tambien sucede con la Varita de Lip, el Abanico y la Varita estelar. **Algo similar ocurre con Link y Toon Link, solo que ellos lo hacen con el Ataque en carrera. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también